


Komaeda Nagito x Reader Collection

by thevillageofbree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Marriage Proposal, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevillageofbree/pseuds/thevillageofbree
Summary: Just a collection of shorter fics I've written from tumblr requests. Stuff not really long enough for it's own fic basically.hmu at nagito-kissmaeda if you wanna make a request, i love doing them.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Proposal

Your boyfriend is planning something. Whenever he is organising a special date for the two of you, or trying to hide a gift in the house somewhere, his luck always starts going haywire, and this is the worst it's ever been.

“Are you sure you're okay, Nagito?” You ask, you're in the middle of cleaning a mixture of blood and milk from his face. It’s all swirled together into a pale pink as it drips down his cheek.

He laughs, waving your concern away with a hand, “I’m fine! And you're doing such a wonderful job taking care of me, so I feel even better!”

You smile softly at him, wiping the last bit of milk from his chin, “You didn't get any shards stuck in your face did you?”

“Not at all!” 

It’s good that he has mellowed out a little, a few years ago the shattered milk jug would have resulted in an hour spent talking him back down from a self deprecating spiral. You knew what you were getting into when you asked him out, you knew that it would be hard work, but you have never been happier than you are with him. Your eyebrows pull tight as you trace the angry red cut on his cheekbone. It must have taken some seriously bad luck for a small mishap with a milk jug to result in such a deep cut. Luck this bad, means he got lucky somewhere else. 

Very lucky if the accident he had with the vacuum the night before is anything to go by.

“Thank you so much for taking the time to look after me, love.” Komaeda breathes, his eyes aglow with happiness, “I know it must feel like a waste of time to clean up after-” he stiffens and shakes his head a little, “-Sorry. Thank you.”

You cup his cheek in your hand, “You don't need to apologise. You're allowed to slip up every now and again.” You press a kiss to his forehead, “I love looking after you, Nagito. I love any time I get to spend with you.”

“Do you want to go out tonight?” 

“Oh.” You say, suddenly a little jittery. You didn't realise that whatever big thing he was planning would happen  _ tonight _ , “Sure! Do you just want to go to the Italian place we like, or do you have something else planned?”

He definitely has something else planned. You heard him on the phone yesterday afternoon, talking animatedly to someone on the other end. From what you could hear, there was a stroke of luck (the cause of that is quite obvious) and whatever he was waiting on had been made available early. Maybe the luck he experienced there resulted in the bad luck of you overhearing. Either way, you aren't going to tell him that you know he is up to something.

“I have a few more things i need to do around the house today, but i was thinking we could try somewhere new.” He slips a hair tie from his wrist and starts gathering his mess of white hair into a bun, “I’ll look some places up online and let you know what i find, okay?”

This is suspicious, but you are too busy watching his long fingers contending with his hair. It’s been years and yet his hands have never stopped being mesmerising, “Sure. That sounds good.” 

He beams at you, “I’m glad. I’ve got a few things to pick up from the store so I’ll head off for now, do you need anything?”

You shake your head, “No, I’m okay. Just don’t be too long or I'll miss you.”

“Hah, we couldn't have that could we?” He stands up from his chair and wraps an arm around your shoulders before pressing a kiss to the crown of your head, “I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

You can see his hands shaking on the steering wheel. The sun has almost completely set outside the car and the moon is out in full, he doesn't usually drive. Something is definitely suspicious. After a day of him cleaning up around the house and you pouring over some work on your laptop, he told you that he finally picked somewhere to go eat, and that he would drive. He claimed that it was “kind of hard to find”, but you suspect he just didn't want you to punch the address into your GPS and ruin the surprise. Still, he usually hated driving. 

“We’re almost there.” He says, eyes flitting over to you and then back to the road. 

He’s wearing a pair of brown slacks and a green button-up that you bought him for his last birthday and his hair is in a tidy half ponytail, though a lot of it has still escaped at the front and is hanging in his eyes. He looks nice, really nice. 

“Are you sure you don't want me to drive, Nagito?” You can see a bead of sweat running down his forehead, but you can't tell if he is nervous about driving or something else, “You can give me directions.”

He shakes his head, “I’m okay, It’s just up here.” 

You are taken aback when he rounds the corner, and instead of seeing what you were assuming would be a restaurant, the car pulls up at a grassy lookout point. Nagito pulls the keys from the ignition and lets out a sigh of relief, glad that there weren't any luck related incidents on the way over. The sound of the ocean pricks your ears up and you open your door. It’s windy outside, but the summer air is still warm. The smell of the salt hits you and you close your eyes, breathing in the fresh air.

You hear the sound of Nagito closing his door and turn to look at him, he looks ethereal in the moonlight, the pale light is dancing in his eyes. Your heart flutters, “So, no dinner?”

He laughs, “Yes, dinner. Come with me.” he takes your hand in his and starts leading you further down the lookout point, the grass is a little uneven but he is very careful in guiding you, “Are you cold?”

“No, the breeze is nice actually. I’m fine.” You smirk at him, “Looks like we had some good luck with the weather.”

It’s dark, but you can still see him turn a little pink. You don't have much time to indulge in his embarrassed expression though, because when he leads you through a small thicket of trees and bushes, you gasp and cover your mouth with a hand when you see exactly what he had been working on.

“Nagito…” You whisper, “You did all this?”

There’s a large red picnic rug laid out on the grass, surrounded by empty bottles filled with candles or flowers. To the right of it you can see a picnic basket and to the left, a bottle of wine in an ice bucket with two glasses standing beside it. When did he have time to set this up? You were working almost all day, he must have been driving all the way up here on his own to get everything ready. 

But this still doesn't explain the phone call, the picnic set up is elaborate, but clearly still organised by Nagito himself. You wonder what other surprises he has waiting for you.

“Is it okay? I know you don’t really like big fancy restaurants so i thought something more personal might be better…” He trails off into a nervous laugh.

“No, it’s wonderful! I just-” You look up at him, the moonlight catches in his hair, “-is there some sort of occasion or?”

He smiles, “Not at all! You’ve just been working very hard this past week and i thought it might be nice for us to have a real date.” he pauses, “not that i don't love our staple italian restaurant.”

You giggle, “This is much nicer than the italian restaurant. Thank you.”

He takes your hand again and starts leading you down to the picnic rug. You carefully toe off your shoes and curl your feet under yourself as you sit down. He managed to find the perfect spot to set up, you can see almost the whole coastline, the waves going out and coming in, a few boats dotting the horizon and the  _ stars _ . They’re the most amazing part. 

You don't notice as you stare up at the sky, that Nagito only has eyes for you. He watches the gentle way you smile at the stars, and the way they dance in your eyes. He is fingering something in his right pocket, you definitely don't notice. 

There’s a fizz, then a pop and the sky lights up with an explosion of red and yellow fireworks.

You gasp, looking up at the sky before turning to Nagito, “Did you do that?” 

He is looking nervous, “I didn’t plan for it. No.” He sighs, disappointed, “I was hoping to save my luck for this next part…” 

His hands are shaking as he slowly reaches into his pocket, his eyes never leaving yours. He swallows, “You are...wonderful. I- uh, I mean, you know that I can sometimes be, hm…” his eyes turn from you as he fishes around for a word that isn't too negative. He eventually settles on, “complicated…”

You smile gently, “So can I. Remember when i couldn't put together my new desk chair so i cried on the floor for over an hour?”

“That was cute!” He says almost sternly, “I like when you get worried about things like desk chairs, or sad snails or, well, i guess  _ me _ . You care about things a great deal and the fact that extends to someone like myself is just…” he takes a deep breath, “I am honoured every moment I get to spend with you, truly.” 

You feel your heart do a somersault in your chest, as the reality of what is happening starts setting in, “Nagito…” you breathe, covering your mouth with a hand. 

He smiles, “Ah. You’ve figured it out. I know you heard me on the phone yesterday afternoon, well they uh...they called to tell me that this was ready early.”

His hands are shaking when he pulls a ring out from his pocket. You start crying, you can't help it, “You thought you needed luck for this?” you whisper, “Nagito...you could have proposed to me at the kitchen table, or in the garage, or on the couch. The answer is always going to be yes.”

He laughs breathily, smiling wider than you’ve ever seen, “I haven't even asked yet.”

“You don't need to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He is crying now too, he brings an arm up to wipe his eyes on the back of his hand, “Do i...just put this on you, then?”

You can't stop smiling when you hold out your shaking left hand, “Yes! Please.”

When he slips the ring on your finger, his hands are trembling so much that it looks like he might drop it, but he doesn't, it slides on like it was always meant to be there. Like you were always meant to marry him. You cup his tear streaked face in your hand and kiss him with as much gusto as you can muster, your heart soaring with love of him, and then. It starts to rain. 

You’re laughing now, holding his face in your hands as the sky opens up above you. All of the food and the picnic blanket is drenched in moments. You’re cold and shivering but you’re happier than ever, “I guess your luck ran out, huh?”

He’s still smiling when he shakes his head, leaning in to press his lips to your cold cheek, “No. I’ve never been luckier.”


	2. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly thing I wrote about an arcade employee being baffled while Komaeda clears out all the machines lol

Night shift at the arcade is usually pretty quiet. Most people start leaving around dinner time and while there are usually still some hardcore gamers lurking around until the AM, most of them only come in on Friday’s or weekends. So the job is usually easy breezy, most nights you lean up on the counter and browse the internet on your phone until your shift ends. 

Tonight though, you have been acutely watching as this guy moves from machine to machine. Absolutely clearing them out. You’ve never seen anything like it. Presently, you are crouched behind a claw machine filled with Hello Kitty plushies as this guy slips two bucks into the Big Bass Wheel cabinet. Your eyes drift over to the last cabinet he used, the Wizard of Oz coin pusher. It is  _ empty _ , you have never seen that happen in the whole time you’ve worked here. You weren’t even sure it  _ could  _ happen. 

The guy spins the wheel, it spins and spins and spins. Jackpot. Your eyes narrow, a jackpot isn’t too uncommon, it honestly isn’t even worth that many tickets, but then he nonchalantly slides in another two dollars and hits jackpot  _ again _ . This is starting to get suspicious.

The machine is spitting out tickets now, so many tickets. Even the guy looks surprised, you are definitely surprised. Two jackpots is not worth that many tickets, but they just keep coming and coming. Machine fault? Must be. The guy looks almost resigned at this point, sighing unhappily as the tickets keep spewing out, like they’re wasting his time and  _ not _ like this was a superhuman feat of luck. Then, the machine starts smoking. 

“Shit!” You hiss, jumping up from your hiding place behind the claw machine and dashing over to the guy before anything catches on fire. You’ve caught him by surprise, he probably didn’t realise you were following him around, “out of the way, please!” 

He ducks out of the way, pulling his armfuls worth of tickets along with him as you switch the arcade cabinet off at the wall. The machinery inside stops whirring and the smoke calms down. You wipe your forehead with the back of your hand, you’ve never seen a machine fault this badly before, you were probably going to need to file an indecent report. What a pain.

“You okay?” You ask the guy. He is a lot taller up close, and the shock of messy white hair on his head only makes him seem taller. He sways like a palm tree in the breeze, clutching onto his massive wad of tickets for dear life.

“I’m sorry. I broke your machine.”

Oh...his voice is softer than you had expected it would be. The lights from a nearby Daytona cabinet are reflecting in his green eyes. You swallow, “You didn't break anything, machine fault, it happens sometimes.”

His eyes drift away from you and over to the cabinet, the smoke has stopped now, it doesn't look like there was too much damage, but he looks very upset about it anyway.

“Hey, seriously, dont worry about it.” You give him an awkward pat on his forearm, “The machines in here are really old, stuff like this happens all the time.”

“Oh...ah…” He bites his lip, “If you’re sure…”

You smile, “Yeah, don't even sweat it. You can keep the tickets by the way, once they're out of the machine it's a nightmare to get them back in again, so consider it an apology for almost setting you on fire.”

He laughs weakly, “Thank you.” 

“Hey, uh…” You start, not so subtle eyeing his ticket collection. A decent chunk of it was from that Big Bass Wheel malfunction, an already exorbitant number was won legit. More than you had ever seen anyone win before, “are you a cabinet master?”

“A...what?”

“Like, you know all the sweet spots on the machines. Technically not cheating, but not entirely legal either.” 

His eyes widen, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” You shake your head at him, “You just won a lot of tickets is all. I’ve never seen someone win that many tickets.” 

“I’m just really lucky. It’s all i'm good at, honestly.” He’s fiddling with the tickets in his arms, “My friend’s birthday is coming up and i'm trying to win her that Sailor Moon statue.”

It is true that there is a coveted Sailor Moon statue amongst the arcade’s prize collection. It’s huge, beautifully painted and according to your boss,  _ incredibly rare _ . It’s been sitting there on the shelf for god knows how long, still tight in it’s shrinkwrap. Generally the most any player is able to afford is three or four sticky hands and a glow in the dark spider ring, but this guy is getting tantalisingly close. 

You cross your arms and smirk at him, “You’re really that lucky?”

“Most of the time.”

“Okay then. You’re going to play Monster Drop next, it's the hardest cabinet we have.” You start heading over to the machine in the back of the arcade, it’s huge, you always forget how huge it is. The guy is diligently following behind you, shoulders hunched like he’s trying to make himself seem smaller. The pile of tickets in his arms rustling as he walks, “I’ve never seen anyone get a monster jackpot on this thing. Also my boss filled it with a bunch of different sized balls, so it's basically impossible to get a standard jackpot too, even after practicing at other arcades.”

“Hm. Is that really fair?”

You shrug a shoulder, “Nope. It’s big and loud, so lots of people want to play it and Boss doesn't want too many people winning. there's a catch though, raise the difficulty and you also raise the ticket payout. So if you manage to beat it, you'll be able to afford Sailor Moon.”

The current ticket payout is displayed in flashing red lights,  _ 72,483 _ . With every failed attempt at hitting the monster jackpot the payout just gets higher and higher, those tantalising numbers draw in more kids hoping to be the one who gets lucky. A number that big means the cabinet has never been won, a smart arcade goer knows that a number like that means stay away. 

“How do I play?” He asks, dropping his ticket collection on the ground at his feet. 

“Ah, it’s deceptively simple.” You grab his hand and tug him over to the machine, gesturing up at where the balls drop down from, “You just need to press the button to let out a ball, and that’s literally it. The base of the machine spins around to make it harder to get the balls in. Monster jackpot is in the middle, so you would  _ think  _ a straight drop down would jackpot you every time but-”

He smirks wryly, “it’s never that easy is it?”

“Of course not! We’d never make any money if it was.” 

He laughs to himself, pulling another coin out of his pocket and clinking it into the machine, “Ah, only one turn?”

You hold up a finger, “Just the one.”

He laughs again, “Brutal.” 

“Very.” You take a step back to give him room to familiarise himself with the machine. Most people like to observe it from a few angles, take some time, watch at least one cycle before using up their one shot, “Good luck.”

He turns to you and smiles, “Thanks, but like i said, this is the one thing i'm good at.” He pushes the button, he isn't even looking at the machine, the rotating base hasn't even finished half a cycle. This guy is ballsy. 

Despite his gumption, the ball falls a little short of the monster jackpot, “Aw, bad luck-” you start saying, but then it starts bouncing. Once off the base, three times off the sides, up high into the air and then  _ plonk _ . Straight into the monster jackpot. All you can do is stare. Not only did he get the jackpot, he got it in a  _ rigged machine _ while he  _ wasn't even looking _ . 

He laughs politely, the sound barely audible of the cabinet’s furious ringing bells and sirens signalling  _ an impossible feat just happened here, everyone look!  _ The tickets have started dispensing, with over 70k to print, it's going to be a long wait, “Jeez, that was scary. I almost thought my luck had run out there!”

He looks completely relaxed as he starts folding the fresh tickets into the neatest pile he can manage, “Are you a god or something?”

“Huh?” He says, blinking down at you, “That’s such a strange thing to ask me.”

“You just beat Monster Drop  _ without looking _ . I’ve seen professional cabinet masters come in here and still lose after examining the machine for a good two hours!” 

“Oh, no need to be impressed. I didn't actually do anything.” He smiles sadly and continues collecting his tickets, “It’s not really much of a talent, but i suppose it comes in handy sometimes.”

You clap a palm to your forehead, unable to believe what you are hearing, “You’re going to have enough tickets for the Sailor Moon statue and enough leftover for like...unlimited sticky hands.”

He taps a finger to his lips, “Oh! I would like some sticky hands.”

“How many?”

His brow creases as he considers it, “Three or four, i guess.”

“Three or-” you start laughing, “Buddy, i could pour the whole box into your bag if you wanted.”

“I don't think i need that many sticky hands, but it's very kind of you to offer.” 

“We also have glow in the dark spider rings, and a robust selection of slinkies. Oh! If you really want to splurge we have a pair of slippers that resemble a character from Rick and Morty.”

He grimaces, “I would prefer the slinkies.” 

You hear the arcade cabinet’s ticket dispenser finally come to a stop, and despite his good natured effort to collect the tickets in a neat pile, they are still all bunched up around his ankles. You are about to ask him another question when you quickly realise that the Monster Drop machine is now  _ also  _ smoking. 

He sighs, “I should have known.”

You don't have time to look into that comment, you are too busy scrambling around to the back of the machine so you can turn the power off at the wall. Much like last time, you catch it before anything actually catches on fire. This has been a very eventful day.

“Hey, uh-” you start awkwardly, pulling yourself up from the ground and moving to help the guy contend with his ticket pile, “I finish in like half an hour...if you need help carrying your miscellaneous arcade prizes back to your car or whatever…” 

He blinks at you as you both reach the prize counter and deposit the monstrous ticket collection onto the bench, “I should be okay on my own...but if you want to come I wouldn't mind, though I can’t guarantee I won’t set anything else on fire…” he chuckles nervously and you give him a quizzical look.

You do want to go with him, you aren't sure if it’s just a morbid curiosity about his luck with the arcade machines, or a fascination with the soft halo of white hair falling into his eyes, but you want to get to know him better, “I’ll come with you. You don’t have anywhere near enough fingers for all the glow in the dark spider rings I’m about to give you.” You say as you round the counter and start organising his tickets into more manageable piles.

He smiles, “that does sound like a good idea. I don’t want to drop any of my brand new sticky hands, after all.” He leans forward on the counter, blinking up at you. He’s got really pretty eyelashes, “I’m Nagito Komaeda, in case you were wondering.”

You laugh, “Nice to meet you, Nagito. Now give me 20 minutes to count all your damn tickets.”


	3. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested - If can write something for me, can you do a sweet aftercare session after a night of rounds of rough intercourse with Nagito X (preferably a fem) reader?

You fall backwards into your pillows, basking in the afterglow of what was some very good sex. Everything still feels all warm and jittery, your thighs are aching from being held up in the air for god knows how long, and you can feel the sides of your neck and shoulders throbbing with what are likely to be some very serious bruises come morning. It’s dark outside your window now, it wasn't when you started, but now the moonlight is cascading in through the glass. 

You sigh, content, “You look like a marble statue in the moonlight, you know?”

“Hm?” Your boyfriend says, turning to look at you from the other end of the bed where he is contending with the mess you both made of the sheets. The pale light gives his hair an ethereal glow, “Did you say something, love?”

“M’just saying you're really pretty.” 

Nagito abandons the bedsheets and crawls up to press a kiss to your sweaty forehead, “Not as pretty as you.”

Your hand is shaky when you bring it up to cup his cheek. You are very tired.

He makes an upset noise at the bruises forming on your neck and shoulders, gently running a finger down the marks, “Are you sore at all?”

“Good sore. Sleepy sore.”

His mouth pulls into a thin line and he pushes the mess of your hair away from your face, “Okay. I trust you.” he sighs, “You know i'm always worried that i’ll really hurt you.” 

“Aw baby. You’ve never hurt me, it’s okay.” You give your legs a stretch, “I’m just exhausted, we went at it for a...really long time.”

He chuckles, covering his mouth with a hand, “Aha, that we did.” He slides off the bed and tugs on a clean pair of boxers. You roll onto your side and smile dopily at him, he turns a little pink from the attention, “I’m going to go get you some water and a washcloth. Will you be okay on your own for a moment?”

You nod, “Don't be too long though, I'll miss you.”

Nagito beams, he has the most beautiful smile you've ever seen, “I’ll be quick, I promise.” 

As he heads out of the doorway, you roll over to your back and blink sleepily up at the ceiling. Remembering the feeling of Nagito’s lithe fingers all over you, even after what amounted in four orgasms, all you can think about is him and the pretty little face he makes when he thrusts himself inside of you. You can hear water running in the kitchen, and Nagito humming to himself as he fills up a glass. He’s so cute you could die. 

“What’s playing on Nagito Radio today, hm?” You call out, he stops humming for a moment. You can just picture his ears turning red.

“Oh, uh…” He replies, voice growing louder as he walks back into the bedroom, “Dream Sweet in Sea Major.” He places the glass of water on your bedside table, you can hear ice cubes clinking inside.

“Ice cubes?” You ask, grinning up at him, “You spoil me.”

He chuckles and climbs up next to you on the bed, “I love spoiling you, and I know you love a good ice cube.” the washcloth is warm when he brings it down to clean up the mess that is your thighs, pressing gentle kisses to the side of your head as he does so, “You’re so beautiful, my angel.”

“Pft, I’m sweaty.”

Nagito kisses your jawbone, you can feel him smiling against your skin, “You are sweaty, but you’re also beautiful.” 

You reach up to run your fingers through his soft hair, “I like it when you sing, by the way. Your voice is soothing.”

His eyes close at the feeling of you playing with his hair, sighing happily, “Well I’m glad, i wasn’t sure my voice was much use for anything.”

“Shh, baby. None of that.” You roll yourself over to wrap an arm around his shoulders, burying your head in his chest, “We’re going to snuggle now, okay?”

Nagito’s arm slips around your waist, and he rests his chin on the crown of your head, “Okay.”

It doesn't take very long for you to fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. He waits until your breathing is slow and even, to press a kiss to your head and finally close his eyes. Content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head to my tumblr nagito-kissmaeda if you want to make a request (y)


End file.
